Journey of the Wardens
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: Or, Why Blights Suck. The game from the veiw point mostly of my male city elf Warden, Kaidan Tabris. With input from the companions, as well as my two female dwarf Wardens and my female human mage. AU. M/M F/F Homosexuality Flames will be ignored.


**Alright. My first Dragon Age fanfic. It will be staring a few of my wardens, and will contain M/M and F/F romances. As it has more then one Warden, it obviously will have some dialogue discrepancies. However, I will try to stay as close to the dialogue as I can. There shouldn't be very many mistakes, but if you see one, please point it out politely. I own nothing, except for my Wardens.**

"Wake up, Cousin. Why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" Kaidan Tabris blinked, sitting up and looking at his cousin Shianni.

"What. . . Why are you in my room Shianni?"

"What, you're shy now? I sweet-talked your father into letting me give you the good news. You _do_ remember what today is, don't you?" She placed her hands on her hips. In an attempt to look stern, she praised an eyebrow, but her twinkling eyes and the smile she was failing to hide gave her away.

"According to your breath, it's get-drunk-before-noon day."

"No, you idiot. You're getting married! And Soris too! That's what I came to tell you; your bride, Nesiara-she's here early!" The smile turned into a full blown grin as Kaidan's eyes widened.

"So that means we do it now? I'm not ready!"

"Well, it's going to happen eventually, so you might as well jump in! There's going to be music, decorations, feasting . . . weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky."

"I don't _feel_ lucky." He grumbled, pushing some of his hair out of his face

"Well too bad. I'm just glad I got to be the one to tell you." Kaidan looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "All right, I'll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the bridesmaids and find my dress. Oh, and Soris is waiting for you outside. So move it!"

As Shianni left, Kaidan sighed. He grabbed two small strands of hair on either side of his head and swiftly began braiding them back until the met at the back of his head. He then braided them together and tied it off with a small piece of string. He ignored the two small strands on either side of his face that always refused to be braided. Running his hand over the braid, he smiled slightly. He had inherited his looks from his mother; black hair that brushed his shoulders, slanted dark blue eyes in a narrow face with a slightly pointed chin, skin that wasn't quite brown, but wasn't the cream of most of the other Alienage elves. He was pretty sure it resembled black tea with milk added, but he didn't know for certain.

His lithe, but muscled frame had been helpful when his mother began to secretly teach him how to wield two daggers, and had shown him the basics of a bow. His long fingers were helpful when it came to picking pockets, or locks (and, as he had found by accident, playing music). He had quickly learned all of the rogue's tricks that his mother had been able to teach him, and he hadn't let her death stop him from practicing. He knew that he had worth, and he wasn't about to play rug for the humans. Of course, he had no qualms with showing respect to others, but they had to give it to get it. He sighed again and quickly dressed in his wedding clothes, then walked out into the main room and over to his father. Upon seeing him, the older elf smiled.

"Good morning, my son. It's your big day! Oh, I wish your mother could have been here."

Kaidan closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Can we talk about this arraignment?"

His father smiled slightly. "Still not pleased, I see. Of course we can talk."

"Do I really have to get married?"

It's time for you to live your own life, and start your own family. Unmarried, you're a child forever. The dowry has been paid and everything is ready. We just need you."

"But I don't want to get married." Kaidan frowned slightly, hoping that he could change his father's mind. He wasn't ready to be married yet, and was secretly hoping he could bargain enough to stop this and keep this Nesiara from tying herself to a man who could never love her for no reason other than she was the wrong gender for him.

His father laughed, not knowing the thoughts going through his only child's mind. "I understand. Before I met Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad I chose the match. Without parents, children like your cousin Soris end up marrying whoever the elder can find."

"So who did the elder find for him?"

"I don't know, and it's time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape." Kaidan smiled wryly.

"A small chance is still a chance." His father chuckled.

"Still have your mother's smart mouth, I see." Kaidan started to leave, when his father held up a hand. "Oh, one last thing before you go, son. Your martial training-the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in. . . best not to mention it to your betrothed."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "She'll find out sooner or later."

"Later. _Definitely _later. W-we don't want to seem like troublemakers, after all. Adaia made that mistake."

Kaidan narrowed his eyes. "Mother was a clever rouge."

His father's face took on a hint of sadness. "Yes. That. . . she was." He took something off of the nearby shelf and handed it to Kaidan. "Here. Your mother would have wanted you to have these. It's the very least I can give you as you start your new life."

Kaidan looked over the slightly worn leather boots he held. He could tell from the look of them that they had belonged to his mother. Bending down, he pulled off the boots he currently wore and slipped on his mother's boots. His small smile widened when they slid on easily; he was glad they fit. He looked up at his father's happy smile.

"Go on then. I still have things to do and Soris is no doubt waiting for you." Kaidan nodded, then walked out of the house.

As he walked around the Alienage, talking to a few people and receiving small gifts and well-wishes. The Alienage wasn't very big, so it was only a short time before he saw Soris leaning against a tree.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?" Kaidan chuckled at Soris' tone and smirked.

"Is running away still an option?" Soris shook his head.

"Are you insane? Where would you go. Into the woods to live with the Dalish elves?"

"It could happen. . . "

"Live in the forest with the savages, far from any human? Sounds like a dream. Hmm. We don't have any way to find them. Besides, why would you run? Apparently _your_ bride's a dream come true. Mine sounds like a dying mouse." Kaidan grinned impishly.

"Maybe you'll get a cage for a wedding present." Soris laughed.

"That's horrible! Come on, let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I do.'"

The two set off, joking as they headed over to where Shianni was waiting with two of the bridesmaids. As they approached, Shianni waved at them. Abruptly, the girl to her right was grabbed by a well-dressed human man. She struggled, shouting "Let go of me! Stop, please!" and managed to escape his hold. He only smirked cruelly.

"It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time." He waved a hand at some of the Alienage women and laughed. "Savor the hunt boys. Take this little elven wench here." He gestured at Shianni. "So young and vulnerable." He leered at her and she glared right back.

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig." Her brother looked back at the human lord.

"Please, my lord. We're celebrating weddings here!" The young lord sneered and stalked up to the elf.

"Silence, worm." He harshly backhanded Shianni's brother, knocking him over and making some of the women cry out in alarm. Kaidan's eyes narrowed; he didn't care who this lordling was, he was not going to be allowed to treat them this way. Soris eyed his cousin warily.

"I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved." Kaidan glared at him.

"I won't let these humans abuse our women." Soris scowled.

"Fine, but let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?" Kaidan stepped forward, looking straight at the nobleman, who smirked.

"What's this? The two grooms come to welcome me personally." He chuckled.

Kaidan didn't look away, but continued staring straight at the noble, whose step faltered unnoticeably- unless the person knew what to look for. Kaidan hid his smirk. "You need to leave at once."

The human scoffed. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Before Kaidan could say anything, Shianni grabbed an empty jug and tossed it at the humans head, knocking him out cold. One of the two with him ran up to the fallen lord.

"Are you insane? That was Vaughn Urien, the Arl of Denerim's son!" Shianni's eyes widened and her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"W-what? Oh, Maker. . . "

Kaidan looked him right in the eyes. "Then just imagine what we'll do to you two."

The other human walked up, glaring at Kaidan. "You've a lot of nerve, knife-ears. This'll go badly for you." The two of them picked up Vaughn and quickly left. Shianni walked up to Kaidan and Soris, looking rueful and a little worried.

"Oh, I really messed up this time." She put a hand to her forehead and grimaced slightly.

"It'll be alright." Soris said. "He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down." Kaidan huffed slightly in exasperation and Shianni gave a small, humorless laugh.

"I hope so. I should get cleaned up." She walked off, a hint of worry still in her eyes. Soris looked around.

"Is everybody else alright?" A young woman that Kaidan didn't recognize came up to them. She was wearing a very brightly colored dress.

"I think we're just shaken." Another strange woman came up, wearing a mostly white gown. The colorfully garbed woman continued. "What was that about?"

Soris chuckled nervously. "Looks like the Arl's son started drinking too early." He cleared his throat. "Um, well, let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, this is Valora, my betrothed." He gestured to the one in the bright dress.

Kaidan nodded to her and looked at the other. "And your companion is my betrothed?" She looked at him and he resisted the urge to back away a step.

"Pleased to meet you. Soris has said so much of you." She giggled slightly and Kaidan suppressed a shudder. "Some even positive." She giggled again. Kaidan had the wild thought that she was going to eat his soul, but he quickly dismissed that thought.

Soris chuckled. "Don't get me in trouble, Nesiara. We'll leave you two alone now." He walked a short ways away with Valora, leaving Kaidan with Nesiara.

"Well, here we are. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. You?" And he wasn't; if anything, he was now resigned. There didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop this wedding. He held back another shudder.

"I was nervous on the trip down, but now that I'm here. . ." Her face gained a dreamy cast. "I'm looking forward to what's next." Kaidan grimaced internally; she was already infatuated with him. Well, he was going to be stuck with the woman; he may as well try and be friendly.

"How do you feel about moving to Denerim?" He asked quietly.

"It was hard to leave Highever, but your father's matchmakers spoke highly of you-and rightfully so." She smiled in what Kaidan guessed was supposed to be a seductive manner. "Denerim itself seems friendlier then Highever. Perhaps because it's so large that humans take less notice of us."

Soris looked over at Kaidan, his smile slightly strained. "Come on, cousin. We should let them get ready." Kaidan was all too happy to let his future bride out of his company.

Valora smiled. "We'll see you in a bit. Don't disappear on us."

"Or we'll hunt you down!" Nesiara laughed briefly, then walked off with her fellow bride.

Soris sighed. "Don't look now, but we have another problem." Kaidan tensed and walked to his cousin's side.

"Is it Vaughn? Has he returned?" His eyes darted around, looking for what Soris saw.

"Another human just walked in. Could be one of Vaughn's, or just a random troublemaker." Kaidan saw the human Soris meant; he was tall, with dark skin and hair and quite a few weapons hanging off his armor. Soris grimaced. "Either way, we need to move him along before someone does something stupid." Kaidan nodded.

"Right. Let's go talk to him." He headed for the human, Soris on his heels. As the approached, the human looked at them. He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed slightly.

"Good day. I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding." Kaidan nodded slightly.

"Do you have business here, human?" He hoped that being polite would get the human to cooperate and leave faster.

"I do. I believe, however, that I may have already found what I was seeking." Kaidan blinked, now a little curious. What could the human want that was found in the Alienage?

"And what might that be?"

"That is my business." Kaidan frowned slightly, then let it go.

"Then you'll be leaving, I assume."

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving." Kaidan's frown deepened.

"I will ask once more, politely. Please leave." He kept his voice steady, with just enough authority to show the human he would not be walked on.

"And I refuse, yet again. Now what?" For a moment, the question confused Kaidan. It wasn't asked challengingly, but more as if it were a test.

"I'm not backing down. This is no place for you." He looked straight in the human's eyes. There had been enough trouble today, and they didn't need a stranger possibly causing more.

"Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored. Any fight between us would be. . . rather one sided." Kaidan almost rolled his eyes. If he let that stop him, then the human would walk all over him.

"Do you intend to use that weapon?"

"Not unless I'm left without a choice."

Kaidan stood his ground. "You're not staying, armed or not."

Soris panicked. "Try not to die, I'll run for help!"

"There is no need, I am not here to fight you. Still, I find such bravery most impressive. . . do you not agree, Valendrian?"

Kaidan felt a small amount of surprise as the Elder came up and nodded slightly to the human. "I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades. It is good to see you again, my old friend. It has been far too long."

Kaidan blinked. "You know this human, Elder?"

"May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden." Kaidan blinked on surprise.

"Why would a Grey Warden come here?"

"The worst has happened. A Blight has begun. King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn hoard alongside his armies." Valendrian frowned, nodding slightly.

"Yes, I had heard the news. Still, this is an awkward time. There. . . is to be a wedding—two, in fact."

Duncan nodded. So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait, for now."

"Very well." He turned to Kaidan and Soris. "Children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for the Maker's sake, take your places!"

"Please, do not let me interrupt further. We shall speak more later." Kaidan nodded and headed toward the platform where his and Soris' brides were standing.

/\\\/\\\

"Cousin, can you hear me?" Kaidan groaned as he came too. Cracking open his eyes, he saw Soris leaning over him with a worried look. "Are you alright?"

Kaidan sat up, shaking his head slightly to clear it. He frowned for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. Oh, right. Vaughn had come back with his cronies and had taken several of the women, including the brides and Shianni. "The women—are they alright?"

"Vaughn took Shianni, Nesiara, Valora and the rest of the women in the wedding party back to the palace. The Elder is talking to Duncan, the Grey Warden. E-everyone is getting upset!"

"We should see how we can help." Kaidan started walking towards where everyone was gathered. Soris hesitated.

"That sounds dangerous. We should see what they're talking about."

Everyone was shouting over everyone else, and the Elder was trying to get quiet. "Please, everyone, listen! I know you are upset, and with good reason, but there is nothing we can do right now." Kaidan frowned. Surely there had to be something?

"We should go after them." His voice was clear, and he spoke loud enough to be heard clearly by everyone. Valendrian frowned, but Duncan nodded slightly. Another elf stepped forward.

"Elder, may I offer a suggestion? I work inside the palace. I could sneak one, perhaps two others in through the servants' entrance. Nobody would notice a pair of elves sneaking around."

"We could be in and out before anybody notices the difference!"

Soris frowned. "I don't think it will be that easy, but I'm with you cousin." Duncan nodded.

"You will need weapons. I can offer you my own." Kaidan nodded, accepting the longsword and dagger and handing Soris the crossbow and bolts. He then looked at the servant.

"Let's go."

/\\\/\\\

After fighting their way through many guardsmen, Kaidan and Soris stood in front of Vaughn and his two cronies. Shianni was lying on the floor, shaking and trying to hold back sobs.

"My my. What do we have here?"

"Don't worry; we'll make short work of these two."

"Quiet you idiot! Their covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

"It means your guards are dead."

"Alright, surely we can talk this over?" Kaidan's eyes narrowed and he raised his dagger.

"No. I want your head, nothing else." He leapt at Vaughn, who quickly grabbed a sword. His cronies joined in the fight, and that was when Kaidan began to have some trouble. Still, he managed to slice the throat of one, and then stab the other in the chest. Finally, he sank his dagger into Vaughn's throat, killing him. He stepped away from the bodies, panting. Soris' arrows had helped some, but he didn't really know how to use the crossbow. Soris ran up to him, wide-eyed.

"He-he's dead. Tell me we did the right thing, cousin."

"Of course."

Soris nodded, still looking shaken. "I'll check the back room for the others. You take care of Shianni. Kaidan nodded and went to his cousin. She hugged him tight and started sobbing. He rubbed her back, to help calm her, then stood and helped her to her feet. Once Soris had returned with the other women, they suck out of the castle and began the slow, secretive trek back to the Alienage.

/\\\/\\\

Kaidan only relaxed when the gate of the Alienage closed behind him. They were safe-somewhat. He knew it was only a matter of time before the guards came to arrest the one who had killed the arl's son.

They quickly told the Elder about what had happened, including the murder of one of the bridesmaids. Nesiara and Valora escorted Shianni back to Kaidan's house, and the other women dispersed. Kaidan turned to discuss what to do with Valendrian and Duncan, but he barely managed to get a few words out before the guard came.

"I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of this Alienage."

"Here, Captain. I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?"

"Don't play ignorant with me, elder. You will not prevent justice from being done. The arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names and I need them now!"

Kaidan stepped forward. "It was my doing." The guard looked at him incredulously.

"You expect me to believe that one man did all that?"

"We are not all so helpless, captain." Valendrian said quietly.

The guard snorted, then looked at Kaidan, a hint of respect in his eyes. "You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage." He raised his voice to carry to the few elves standing around. "This elf will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses."

As the elves dispersed, Duncan stepped forward. "Captain, a word, if you please."

"What is it, Grey Warden. As you can see, we have this matter well in hand. . ."

"Be that as it may, I wish to invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this prisoner into my custody." Kaidan looked at Duncan in surprise as the captain cursed.

"Son of a tied down . . . very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing. Get this elf out of the city. **Tonight!**" Duncan nodded, then turned to Kaidan as the guardsmen left.

"You are with me now. Say your goodbyes, then see me when you are ready to leave. You must move quickly—I promised to have you out of the city posthaste."

"Understood." Kaidan turned to go say his goodbyes, then hesitated, looking back at Duncan. "I'm going to become a Grey Warden, aren't I?" Duncan nodded, and Kaidan grinned. "Good. I'll finally be able to do something useful with the things I've learned." Duncan chuckled as Kaidan went to find Soris, his father and Shianni. His life finally was taking a turn for the better.


End file.
